Guantanamera
thumb|350px|left thumb|350px|right| הביצוע של מחבר השיר thumb|350px|left| בסרטון נכללים מילות השיר המקוריות בספרדית thumb|350px|right thumb|350px|right thumb|350px|left | Julio Iglesias De la Cueva (born September 23, 1943 in Madrid) is a Spanish singer who has sold over 250 million albums in 14 languages and released 77 albums and according to Sony Music he is one of the top 10 best selling music artist ever. While Iglesias rose to international prominence in the 1970s and 1980s as a performer of romantic ballads and as an iconically suave Spaniard gentleman, his success has continued as he entered new musical endeavors. Thus far, he has performed approximately 5,000 concerts מיוטוב השיר המפורסם ביותר של קובה ומוכר בתור שיר הנושא את אהבת המולדת. "Guantanamera" ("girl from Guantánamo") is perhaps the best known Cuban song and that country's most noted patriotic song. The music for the song is regularly attributed to José Fernández Diaz, known as Joseíto Fernández, who claimed to have written it at various dates (consensus puts 1929 as its year of origin), and who used it regularly in one of his radio programs. Some researchers claim that the song's structure actually came from Herminio "El Diablo" García Wilson, who should be credited as a co-composer. García's heirs took the matter to court decades later but lost the case: the Supreme Court of Cuba credited Fernández as the sole composer of the music in 1993. Regardless of either claim, Fernández can safely be claimed as being the first public promoter of the song, through his radio programs. Guajira (Cuban slang) for a female from the countryside (male: guajiro) I am a sincere man From where the palm tree grows And before dying I want To share the verses of my soul. Guantanamera, guajira, Guantanamera My verse is light green And it is flaming crimson My verse is a wounded deer Who seeks refuge on the mountain (or in the woods). Guantanamera, guajira, Guantanamera I cultivate a white rose In July as in January For the sincere friend Who gives me his honest hand. Guantanamera, guajira, Guantanamera And for the cruel one who would tear out this heart with which I live I do not cultivate nettles nor thistles I cultivate a white rose. Guantanamera, guajira, Guantanamera With the poor people of the earth I want to share my fate The brook of the mountains Gives me more pleasure than the sea. Guantanamera, guajira, Guantanamera תרגום אוטומטי "Guantanamera" ("הנערה מן גואנטנמו") הוא אולי השיר המוכר ביותר בקובה וכי המדינה של השיר הפטריוטי ציינו ביותר. המוזיקה של השיר מיוחס בקביעות פרננדס חוסה דיאס, הידוע Joseíto פרננדס, שטען כי כתבה אותו במועדים שונים (קונצנזוס מכניס 1929 כשנת המוצא שלו), ומי השתמש בו בקביעות באחת מתוכניות הרדיו שלו. ישנם חוקרים הטוענים כי המבנה של השיר דווקא בא Herminio "אל דיאבלו" גארסיה וילסון, אשר יזוכו כמלחין משותפת. היורשים של גארסיה לקח את העניין עשורים מאוחר יותר בבית המשפט, אך איבד את התיק: בית המשפט העליון של קובה זוכה פרננדס כמלחין הבלעדי של המוסיקה בשנת 1993. ללא קשר אם התביעה, פרננדז יכול להיות בטוח כפי שנטען להיות האמרגן הפומבית הראשונה של השיר, דרך תוכניות הרדיו שלו. Guajira (סלנג קובני) לנקבה מהכפרים (זכרים: guajiro) אני אדם כנה מאיפה הדקל גדל ולפני שאני רוצה למות כדי לשתף את הפסוקים של הנשמה שלי. Guantanamera, guajira, Guantanamera הפסוק שלי הוא אור ירוק וזה בוער ארגמן הפסוק שלי הוא הצבי הפצוע מי מחפש מפלט על ההר (או ביער). Guantanamera, guajira, Guantanamera אני לטפח ורד לבן בחודש יולי כאשר בחודש ינואר עבור החבר כנה מי נותן לי יד כנה שלו. Guantanamera, guajira, Guantanamera ובשביל זה אכזרי מי היה קורע את הלב הזה שבו אני חי אני לא לטפח סרפד או קוצים אני לטפח ורד לבן. Guantanamera, guajira, Guantanamera עם העניים של כדור הארץ אני רוצה לחלוק את הגורל שלי הנחל של ההרים זה נותן לי הנאה יותר מאשר הים. Guantanamera, guajira, Guantanamera מהויקיפדיה הכללית "Guantanamera" ("girl from Guantánamo") is perhaps the best known Cuban song and that country's most noted patriotic song. History Music The music for the song is regularly attributed to José Fernández Diaz, known as Joseíto FernándezVizcaíno, María Argelia, Aspectos de la Guantanamera, La Página de José Martí , Part 1, first paragraph, line 3., who claimed to have written it at various dates (consensus puts 1929 as its year of origin), and who used it regularly in one of his radio programs. Some American researchers claim that the song's structure actually came from Herminio "El Diablo" García Wilson, who should be credited as a co-composer. García's heirs took the matter to court decades later but lost the case: the Supreme Court of Cuba credited Fernández as the sole composer of the music in 1993. Regardless of either claim, Fernández can safely be claimed as being the first public promoter of the song, through his radio programs.Ibid, Part 2, Paragraphs 1-3. Lyrics Original lyrics As written by José Fernández, the original lyrics to the song relate to a woman from Guantánamo, with whom he had a romantic relationship, and who eventually left him. The alleged real story behind these lyrics (or at least one of many versions of the song's origin that Fernández suggested during his lifetime) is that she did not have a romantic interest in him, but merely a platonic one. If the details are to be believed, she had brought him a steak sandwich one day as a present to the radio station where he worked. He stared at some other woman (and attempted to flirt with her) while eating the sandwich, and his friend yanked it out of his hands in disgust, cursed him and left. He never saw her again. These words are rarely sung today. The history behind the chorus and its lyrics ("Guantanamera … / Guajira Guantanamera …") is similar: García was at a street corner with a group of friends, and made a courteous pass (a piropo, in Spanish) to a woman (who also happened to be from Guantánamo) who walked by the group. She answered back rather harshly, offended by the pass. Stunned, he could not take his mind off her reaction while his friends made fun of him; later that day, sitting at a piano with his friends near him, he wrote the song's main refrain. Use as social "newspaper" Given the song's musical structure, which fits A-B-A-B (sometimes A-B-B-A) octosyllabic verses, "Guantanamera" lent itself from the beginning to impromptu verses, improvised on the spot, similar to what happens with the Mexican folk classic "La Bamba". Fernández's first use of the song was precisely this; he would comment on daily events on his radio program by adapting them to the song's melody, and then using the song as a show closer. Through this use, "Guantanamera" became a popular vehicle for romantic, patriotic, humorous, or social commentary lyrics, in Cuba and elsewhere in the Spanish speaking world. Adaptation from the "Versos Sencillos" by José Martí The better known "official" lyrics are based on the first stanza of the first poem of the collection "Versos Sencillos" ("Simple Verses") by Cuban nationalist poet and independence hero José Martí, as adapted by Julián Orbón. Word has it that Orbón considered Martí's poems as fitting, and thus dignifying, to such a popular song. Given Martí's significance to the Cuban people, the use of his poem in the song virtually elevated it to unofficial anthem status in the country. Ambiguity in the lyrics In the original lyrics, the author referred to a guajira guantanamera (a peasant girl from Guantánamo), but since the song itself is structured as a guajira (the Cuban rhythm, named after Cuban peasants), some people (erroneously) think that the chorus refers to the song itself (or rather its rhythmic structure), and not to an individual. In other words, the words are interpreted as an introduction to a "guajira, Guantánamo-style". This has essentially guaranteed that the chorus' lyrics still be used to this day, as evidenced by their use along with the (seemingly) unrelated Martí verses. Lyrics Below are the lyrics based on the poem by Martí; as described above, many other versions exist. הערות שוליים קטגוריה:נעימות מקובה